Twelve Days of Christmas
by Color My Thoughts
Summary: Nate Cessario hated Christmas. Every little thing. What happens when his crush suprises him with something. Rated T for small uses of language.


**Hello, this is my first time writing a story online so please don't hate. And I know Brown isn't Nate's dad but I like to pretend.**

**:) I do not own the Twelve Days of Christmas or the main characters. I also don't own the idea of some parts in the story. But I do own Skylar and Violet.**

**

* * *

**

Nate Cessario hated Christmas. He hated every little thing. From presents to Christmas caroling. He absolutely hated it.

"Hey bro!" Jason said casually strolling up to Nate wearing a Santa hat. He sat down next to him on the log.

Shane followed wearing an elf hat. He sighed. "Mitchie made me wear this."

Nate started smirking. "That hat is lame."

Jason gasped. "Me and Ella knitted these hats!"

"Since when do you knit?" Nate asked.

"Since Ella got that knitting kit from her parents," Jason said.

"Ooo, fun!" Nate said sarcastically.

"What's up man? You're all happy but then when Christmas comes, you act all shitty," Shane stated.

"Shitty?" Nate questioned.

"Yes shitty, and you act all weird when it's close to Christmas!" Shane yelled.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" Jason accused him. "Christmas hater!"

_Nate Cessario, an 8 year old boy, walked downstairs quietly. It was a few minutes past midnight, it was finally Christmas day._

_He went into the living room and turned on the lights. The lights flickered as Nate gasped at the sights of presents. He quickly ran to them and kneeled down._

_He found a poorly wrapped box labeled to him from his 13 year old brother Luke. He tore open the wrapping paper and gasped at the gift._

"_Omigosh! It's the new GI Joe!" Nate exclaimed in a hushed tone._

_He gently placed it down. He found another gift addressed to him from his 10 year old sister Gwen. He opened the gift bag and laughed._

"_Boxers and a 20 dollar bill," Nate laughed._

_He opened some other present from his friends Shane and Jason. He also opened other presents from his relatives._

_He found another present neatly wrapped and labeled to Nate from Caitlyn, his next door neighbor. He really liked her. He opened in and inside was a teddy bear holding a present. He opened the small present the bear was holding and inside was a mood ring._

_Nate smiled. "She remembered the promise that she'd get me one. I need to thank her later!"_

_Nate found a huge present behind the Christmas tree, except it wasn't wrapped. It just had a bow on it. It was the new red Mongoose bike he wanted. It was labeled to Nate from Santa._

"_Holy cow! The new Mongoose 3000!" Nate yelled then quickly covered his mouth._

_He looked at the ground and saw a lot of other presents. He picked up the last one labeled to Nate from his parents. He heard a soft growl then quickly opened the box._

_A white Siberian husky gently crawled out of the box and licked Nate's face. Nate gasped. "I got the main thing I wanted for Christmas," Nate whispered._

_There were tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away. "I love Christmas. I'm going to call you Christmas now."_

_Christmas barked and then growled._

"_Woah boy! What's up?" Nate said hugging him._

_Christmas growled and pounced on him. He began tearing and ripping his pajamas. _

"_What are you doing?" Nate yelled._

_Christmas tore off the top of Nate's footsie pajamas. Then he ran to the door and went through the doggie door. Nate opened the door and chased Christmas outside in the snow only with his bottom part of his pajamas._

"_Christmas! Come back!" Nate screamed._

_He chased Christmas and slipped and fell in something. It was doggie doo doo. "Ew! Gross! Yuck!" _

_He watched Christmas ran away. "I hate you Christmas! And I hate Christmas!"_

"Dude?" Shane snapped his fingers in Nate's face.

Nate snapped back to him. "Yeah?"

"You seem spaced out. What's up, man?" Shane asked.

"None of your beeswax," Nate sneered.

"Dude, bees don't make wax. They make honey," Jason said randomly.

"What?" Nate asked confused.

"Yeah… Anyways we're going Christmas caroling with Ella and Mitchie," Shane informed him.

"Plus Mitchie is bring her brother who is I think 8 with her," Shane stated.

"His name is Skylar," Jason said excitedly.

"Skylar," Nate laughed.

"Don't make fun of that! Mitchie will kick you. Believe me, plus the dude's a brat," Shane said rudely.

"But he's great with the drums," Jason said excitedly.

"Caitlyn's cousin who I think is 8 also is coming," Shane told him.

"Interesting…" Nate said sarcastically.

"Her name's Violet," Shane said.

"And her favorite color is violet!" Jason excitedly added.

"And your girlfriend is coming," Shane nudged Nate.

"Ooo la la," Jason sang.

"Just shut up! She's not my girlfriend! We're just dating and we haven't had our first kiss yet!" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then a flock of birds flew away.

"See, you scared to the birds," Jason accused him.

"Anyway, do you wanna come with us to sing carols?" Shane asked.

"Um…. No," Nate snapped. Then he stood up and pushed Shane and Jason off the log.

"Dude! What the funk!" Jason said dumbly.

"That's for inviting me," Nate said stalking off.

"If you seriously like Gellar, you should go with us to show her you do," Shane called out.

--

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me," the group sang then the door slammed in their faces.

"This sucks!" Skylar complained.

"Sky, don't say that," Mitchie reminded him.

He got in trouble for yelling at his teacher that she sucked.

"Sorry Mitchie," Skylar apologized and hugged Mitchie. He smirked and stook out his tongue.

Shane frowned and tried to not hit him.

"Whatever," Shane whispered and adjusted his collar.

The girls were wearing red shirts and matching red skirts and Santa hats. While the boys wore dark green skinny jeans and green vests over their light green buttoned down shirt and green elf hats.

"Why do they close the door right before we sing about the partridge in a pear tree?" Ella sighed.

"No one knows Ella," Caitlyn told her.

"Let' just go back to camp… The pick-up truck is parked across the street. We have to drive an hour back," Mitchie told everyone.

"Wait, I got an idea," Shane smiled. He took his Sidekick and texted someone.

--

The green pick-up truck was decorated with tinsel and colorful lights. On to hood of the car was Shane standing with a mic stand and his electric guitar. And yes he put the cord inside someone's house.

In the back of the truck was Skylar on drums and Violet on the piano. And yes it was electric and connected from someone's house.

In front of the parked truck was Jason with his guitar, yes electric and connected from someone's house. Next to him were Caitlyn who was holding a mic, and Ella and Mitchie who were sharing a mic.

Sitting on the curb was Nate watching carefully. People began to go outside of their houses and look.

"Let's start!" Skylar exclaimed.

Then music started playing a familiar but more rockish tune.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me," Shane sang. "Twelve drummers drumming."

"Eleven pipers piping," Jason leaned towards the mic.

"Ten lords a-leaping," Mitchie belted out.

Mitchie handed the mic to Ella. "Nine ladies dancing," Ella sang as she swayed from side to side.

"Eight maids a milking," Skylar put mouth close to the mic.

"Seven swans a-swimming," Violet sang when she leaned closer to the mic.

"Six geese a-laying," Caitlyn belted out then afterwards, silence.

Shane turned his head towards Nate. He sighed. "Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate! Nate!"

Caitlyn headed towards Nate while Shane, Jason, Ella, Mitchie, Skylar, and Violet yelled Nate's name out. She handed him the microphone and smiled at him.

Nate sighed and smiled at Caitlyn's puppy dog pout. "Five… Gold… Rings," he sang extending the words.

Caitlyn hugged him and they walked together to the pick-up truck and everyone cheered.

"Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves," they whole group sang.

"And a partridge in a pear, a partridge in a pear, a partridge in a pear… tree," They finished off.

Then they was applause from the neighbors. Nate smiled and turned to Caitlyn. "Thanks for the boost."

Caitlyn tilted her head from one side to another. "My pleasure."

Then a black Porsche drove down the road then stopped in front of the pick-up truck. Out came Brown carrying a present. He walked toward them.

"Hello rockers. I'm here to drive people while Jason drives the instruments back to camp," Brown explained. He looked at the present then gave it to Nate. "Here you go Nathaniel."

Nate looked at who it was from. "It's from… Caitlyn?"

"Open it," Caitlyn told him urgently.

Nate tore out the wrapping paper. He found a box and he carefully opened it. Inside was a white Siberian husky. He gasped. "Get it away!"

"Nate, it's trained. It even has a certificate for it," Caitlyn said getting the certificate from the box.

Nate shifted the husky to his hip while he read the certificate.

He looked at the puppy as it fiddled with his elf hat. He laughed. "Thanks Caitlyn, it means a lot."

Caitlyn blushed. "No problem."

Nate bent over and captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled away. He turned red.

Caitlyn giggled.

Nate looked at the Siberian husky in his arms. "I'm naming you Christmas. This is truly the best Christmas."

Then he hugged Caitlyn.

_ I'm… Dreaming of a white… Christmas.

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review. I know some parts were from Merry Christmas Drake and Josh. Merry Christmas.**

**-Anna Mai-  
**


End file.
